Cahill Mystery Theatre
by Katherine's Sue Slayer
Summary: When catastrophe strikes at a Vesper Awareness meeting, it's up to Amy, Dan, and some new characters to find the Vesper hiding within them. FEATURES WINNERS OF OC CONTEST!
1. Setting up the Board

Amy glanced at her clipboard. Everything was set for the event. Five tables were set with red, yellow, blue, green, and black tablecloths. Nellie, Reagan, and Sinead cooking stuff up in the kitchen, the Starling boys taking everyone's food orders, Yasmeen Badawi manning the computer for the PowerPoint later in the evening, all of the Janus, Jonah Wizard, Sophie Watson, Lan Nguyen, Leslie Mill, and Lily Green, a new recruit for the Madrigal's cause, behind the curtain preparing for the night's entertainment, Amy herself standing on the stage, working out the last-minute details for the meeting/dinner theater.

A quick look at the guest list showed that everyone was here. Dan, Uncle Fiske, Mr. McIntyre, and Saladin were sitting at the black table, talking with two other Madrigals who they had been working with lately, Emily Martella and Jessica White, two more new recruits. Emily wore her normal doctor's coat and red pants, white Jessica was clad in jeans and a black leather jacket. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the conversation, except for Saladin, who was sitting in his seat and meowing, obviously wanting red snapper.

The green table was empty, because all of the Janus were backstage, except for Broderick Wizard, who was at the yellow table, chatting with Alistair Oh and Victor Wood. Devin Cooper was at the snack-bar style window to the kitchen, begging Reagan for a sneak peek at tonight's dinner. Rebecca Copperfield, an Ekat recruit, was reading a mystery book and taking notes on a notepad. She was wearing her standard-issue plaid skirt and yellow blouse, like her favorite detective of all time, Nancy Drew.

The blue table contained Eisenhower, Mary-Todd, and Madison Holt, Paul Addison, George McClain, Maleia Kalani, and Kyle Johnson, another new recruit. Hamilton was chumming around with Yasmeen at the laptop, swapping computer tips and trivia. Kyle and Paul were arm-wrestling while at the same time arguing about baseball. Madison and Reagan were trying to break open George's briefcase, with Eisenhower grinning stupidly and Mary-Todd trying to break it up. Maleia just looked bored.

Only the Lucians were keeping to their own branch. Ian and Natalie were sitting at the red table, bored-looking, in their ultra-formal clothes. Ian was wearing a jet-black sports coat and tie, and Natalie had on a silky red floor-length dress. Alana Flores was messing with a strange device, patiently waiting on the food. Gordon Klose was doing something on his smartphone, courtesy of Section 7, the top-secret branch of the US government in charge of monitoring Cahills where he was working undercover for the Lucians. Maria Zenette was doing something on her red iPad. The Canadian-Mexican was another new recruit, but was always alone and quiet.

Now Ned and Ted were bringing out the fruit of the girls' labor. Nellie, Reagan, and Sinead had produced dishes from all ends of the food spectrum, from Natalie's Caesar salad with low-fat dressing to Eisenhower's extra-large cheesesteak, ballpark style. And now the representatives from the creative branch of the Cahill family were taking the stage.

Leslie had written the script for tonight's performance. It was a mystery, involving Jonah investigating the disappearance of Sophie, working with Lily to solve the case. How the Janus had roped her into the play, no one knew.

The performers came out. Amy hadn't bothered to spurge for costumes, so Jonah was wearing his normal gangster clothes, and Lily was wearing a green t-shirt and running shorts, with her blond hair in a ponytail.

As soon as the play started, Amy was able to sit down for the first time that night. Planning this whole branch meeting/Vesper awareness conference had been really taking a toll on her, and it was good to take a break.

Just then, the lights went out.

* * *

><p>The Vesper's name was Kody.<p>

He had been recruited into the Vesper organization when he was 12, when he had made the national news by kidnapping his teacher and holding her at gunpoint, all for the horrible crime of giving him a D- on a project. He was supposed to go to jail for fifteen years. He went for two months. The Vespers had noticed his potential, and bailed him ASAP. His abilities at kidnapping and disguises was far above average, and he had won 72 Halloween costume contests over the course of his life, as well as impersonated countless Cahills, including a crucial mission into a Janus stronghold, where he disguised himself as Broderick Wizard.

He looked down at his subject. He had studied this person for weeks, memorizing everything about the Cahill. Now, after hundreds of disguise sessions, this was the real deal. From now on, he was not Kody Harrison. He was-

Muffled screaming from the bound and gagged Cahill in the chair. More useless attempts at escape. Oh well. He had bigger plans.

Kody walked out of the door. Let the mind games begin.

* * *

><p>Dan instinctively ducked under the table. The black tablecloth shielded his vision.<p>

He heard metal clanking, then silence. A few moments later, the lights came back on.

When Dan popped back into the light, the entire room was in chaos. Tables were overturned. Chairs were smashed. A few people lay on the ground, moaning.

"What happened here?" Dan asked.

Hamilton and Yasmeen poked their heads out of the sound booth. The Starling boys appeared out of the kitchen. Natalie crawled out from under a table.

"We don't know…" said Amy, coming out of the broom closet.

"But I'm going to find out," said Rebecca confidently, tipping her beret. She looked uninjured, and she was writing things down on her notepad.

Dan did a quick survey of the room. He counted about 20 people, strange considering the 35-member guest list.

Amy, Rebecca, Jonah, Lily, and Saladin were standing around.

The Starling boys were scanning the kitchen for clues.

Hamilton and Yasmeen were checking the laptop for damage.

Madison was running around the room, screaming.

Eisenhower was trying to calm her down.

Alistair, Maria, Kyle, and Alana were on the ground, evidently in pain.

Maria and Jessica were helping Paul to his feet.

Devin and Emily were trying to fix a table.

No one could explain what had just happened. Until Hamilton and Yasmeen got the laptop and projector working. Then everyone saw the V.


	2. Opening Moves

After the initial shock, Hamilton clicked through the PowerPoint the V was saved on, and came across a few more disturbing things. The messages read,

"I am responsible for all."

"Find me if you can."

"I see all."

Finally, the last slide held a picture of an eye, with an M instead of a pupil. Next to this picture was an N.

Rebecca, now wearing her Sherlock Holmes hat, copied the messages and the picture into her notepad. Behind her, Amy, Dan, the Starling boys, and Lily were in the middle of a conversation.

"We gotta get out of here!" Ted yelled frantically.

"OK, just calm down, everything's gonna be OK," Amy said calmly.

"There's only one possible explanation," Dan said.

"And what would that be, smart guy?" Lily said with a smirk on her face.

"Vesper ninjas."

Lily facepalmed.

Rebecca walked over. "I think it's safe to say that the Vespers are involved."

Lily said sarcastically, "No kidding, Sherlock."

"Whatever, let's just get out of here," Amy said, motioning to the damage and people lying on the ground.

After taking an attendance, the remaining Cahills, dragging the injured behind them, got out of the ruined room as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>After a while of marching with groans from Alistair and Alana and frantic screams from the half-crazy Madison, the Cahills were tiring out. Amy and Rebecca were leading the way, Eisenhower and Paul were on injury and Madison duty, and Devin and Ned were on rear guard. Dan held Saladin in his arms.<p>

Suddenly, smoke appeared from nowhere. Madison started screaming and ran off into the black. Eisenhower, with Alistair slung over his huge shoulder, barreled after her. About that time, a scream and metallic clanking were heard from the back. When Amy looked back to see what was the matter, Ned and Devin were gone.

"Everyone stay together!" she yelled over the general hysteria. The clanking ceased.

Jonah, holding the guest list-turned survivor sheet, checked off Eisenhower, Madison, Ned, Devin, and Alistair. Two Tomas, three Ekats. Seeing the fear in his eyes, Amy could only guess that he had been doing too much preparation for his little stage role.

"Come on. Let's find somewhere safe." Rebecca said, with a determined tone in her voice.

* * *

><p>That safe place turned out to be the library. Even in this whole situation of chaos, the library made Amy feel safe. Almost as if there was nothing wrong, they were just having a little… party in the library. Not being hunted by some… whatever that was.<p>

Everyone dispersed to various corners of the library. Amy only hoped they would be able to come back together.

* * *

><p>Commander 1 hadn't expected a call so soon.<p>

They were just in the middle of squeezing the huge one into the shipping crate hidden in the woods. Just like the rest of these despicable Cahills. So far they had 20, and the other fifteen were sure to follow.

He looked down at the communicator watch, and his master's face appeared. Not really his face, but his disguise. "Status report," he said in a commanding tone.

"Containment at 100%. Awaiting new victims."

"Excellent." Kody's lips curled into a smile. Time for more… disappearances.

Rebecca had her magnifying glass out. Weird considering there obviously wouldn't be any hints here.

"OK, just stop, detective girl."

Rebecca looked up. "Just leave me alone, Lily. Please."

"No way. Too much fun."

Rebecca shot her a completely-out-of-character dirty look, then perked her ears at Dan's cry of, "Everyone, over here!"

* * *

><p>Only fourteen people showed up. A tuft of fur on a clawed-up table proved Saladin's fate. Jonah dutifully crossed him off the list.<p>

He glanced at the narrowed-down list. Himself, Amy, Dan, Rebecca, Lily, Kyle, Hamilton, Yasmeen, Paul, Alana, Maria, Ted, Jessica, and Emily. Anyone could be next. A grim thought.

And that's when Jessica spotted it.

"Look, up there!"

One word, carved into a wall.

LeaVe.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, I've been modeling this story after House by Frank Peretti and Ted Dekker. Although that was a much creepier story. Good book, though.<strong>

**Anyway, typo in Chapter 1. Maria's name twice at the end. Just go with she's not injured.**

**Also, if you like The Kane Chronicles, check out my story Cahills vs. Magicians!  
><strong>

**Hope ya like it so far! **

**CK**


	3. A Piece Falls

Somehow, in all the chaos, Dan noticed the absence of Natalie.

"Umm, Jonah, we- "

Just then, Natalie raced into the crowd and slammed into a bookshelf, fear in her eyes. "They're… they're coming!" she shouted frantically.

"What? What's coming?" Amy shouted.

"The… THE METAL PEOPLE!" Natalie was crazed with fear.

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," Rebecca said coolly. "There's got to be some explanation."

"Then what is it, Miss 50's?" Lily said sarcastically.

Rebecca was bubbling with rage. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed.

"Sheesh. Someone's got problems."

"Fine. Just fine. THE DOOR IS RIGHT THERE!" Rebecca's face was steaming red as she pointed to the large, wooden door.

"Fine then. Have fun dying." Lily calmly walked out the door.

"LILY! GET BACK HERE! WE HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Would you people stop shouting? Please! I'll go get her," Dan said. "Someone come with me."

Dan, with Ted marching behind him, walked into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Becca. Give Lily a break," Amy said to a steaming Rebecca.<p>

"One, don't call me Becca. Two, it's all her fault. If she wasn't so stuck up- "

"Just… just give her a chance."

Rebecca scoffed. "Fine."

Their conversation was interrupted by Jessica's scream.

* * *

><p>Why did he volunteer to do this? Running after an angry Janus, with only Ted to back him up. He was just begging to be… whatever happened to the others.<p>

Fortunately, he saw Lily, keeled over, panting. He ran up to her and helped her up.

"Come on, we've got to get back to the library."

And that was when the arms grabbed them.

* * *

><p>Amy and Rebecca swiveled their heads, and saw Jessica disappearing into the black. Jonah was armed with a broom, beating another pair of arms with it. Natalie was screaming her fool head off, and Kyle was trying to free Hamilton from still another pair of arms. Alana was up on top of a bookshelf, hiding. No one else was in sight.<p>

The girls rushed over to help Kyle. Their combined strength was able to free the huge teen, and, grabbing the others, ran out the door. Behind them, something- or someone- stepped into the now-abandoned library, and smiled.

* * *

><p>Lily struggled in the thing's iron grip. She could see Dan and Ted struggling too, and not making any progress.<p>

She was finally able to see her captor. It looked like a man, about six feet tall, presumably bald, and wearing what looked like body armor. No helmet. He was quite strong, and was currently trying to drag her off into the dark.

She looked up to check the progress of her cocaptives. There was no sign of Dan, but Ted was making a small bit of progress. He had pulled a small gun-thing, and was struggling to orient it towards his captor. Finally he was able to do it, and the huge man fell to the ground. Stun gun.

"Lily?" he called.

"I'm right here!"

"Lily? Where are you?"

"BEHIND YOU!"

"Lily? Are you here?"

He couldn't hear her. Weird.

Finally, Ted ran off into the dark, still calling her name.

As the man dragged Lily into the black, she thought, _How didn't he hear me?_

* * *

><p>Dan was bound, gagged, and tossed into a giant shipping container. A few minutes later, Lily followed after him.<p>

They could see all the captured Cahills, all bound and in a pile. _So that's where they're all ending up._

And then the Vesper walked in.

Dan recognized him on sight. But that was because he was on the guest list.

Except for the hair. The normal hair was replaced with a brown buzz cut.

Dan was staring into Kody's eyes.

"Hmm. So you guys are the newest victims. Welcome to the Vesper Budget Holding Facility!" And he let loose with an evil cackle.

He pulled some device out of his shirt, and twisted a knob. "Compression spine. Awesome disguise tool."

He put it and his wig back on, and left.

The Cahills were alone. Again.

* * *

><p>The attic. The one place this madman didn't know of. A secret between Dan, Uncle Fiske, and herself. Not even Nellie knew.<p>

Amy led her motley bunch of survivors to her one sanctum sanctorum. They picked up Ted along the way, who was running through the halls, screaming Lily's name. Looks like this whole situation could break even the smartest of them.

As calmly as they could, they walked single-file into the secret attic. As soon as they were all in, Kyle and Hamilton started shoving boxes against the door. Everyone else sat down on boxes, exhausted.

Rebecca flipped open her notepad, and Jonah his survivor sheet. The last group of survivors consisted of Amy, Rebecca, Kyle, Jonah, Ted, Alana, and Natalie. Natalie was just about insane from fear, and Alana was still hurt, so really they only had six people in good enough shape to sort this whole thing out.

Rebecca presented her clues to the rest of the group. She had the cryptic message from the PowerPoint, and little else.

Everyone studied the strange message. The eye with the M, and an N.

"It could be a rebus," Hamilton offered.

"No, too simple. This is the Vespers we're dealing with," Rebecca said.

"M… Madrigal?" Amy put in.

"No, no, it's gotta be a rebus!" Hamilton insisted stubbornly.

"It could be Wing Dings." Kyle said.

Hamilton let out a roar of rage and said, "The eye. Could be an I. The letter, not the body part. M could be am. I am… N?"

Everyone stared at the football player for a few seconds. Finally Jonah said, "Yo, I think Hammer's onto sumthin'."

"Told ya." Guess who said that.

"Ok, ok, what about the N?" Rebecca asked.

"So we got I am with an N," Hamilton said.

"THAT'S IT! I AM WITHIN!" Amy yelled.

"Creepy. So the Vesper's one of us?" said Kyle.

"Not necessarily. It could mean he's just in the building." Ted pointed out.

"Hmm. Well, let's just find another solution. There's gotta be something we can do!" Amy said resolutely.

"I'm thinkin'… nuthin," Jonah said.

"I'm a blank. Where else can we go?" Rebecca said, doubt in her voice.

No one knew what to do next.

The one thing they needed was a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>…. Hope ya liked it!<strong>

**Longest chapter ever! WOOT WOOT!**

**Think you know who the culprit is? Let me know!**

**Ok, so I WROTE THIS DURING A TORNADO WARNING/ALMOST FLASH FLOOD! IT WAS RAINING LIKE REALLY HARD AND I WUZ JUST CHILLIN AND WRITING! THANK ME LATER! WITH ROOT BEER!**

**Anyway, that is all. **

**Oh yeah, check out Cahills vs. Magicians! Please!**

**CK**


	4. King Cornered

Finally Hamilton had an idea.

"I GOT IT! Yasmeen or me was on the laptop at all times since I showed up, at about three. Four hours. So when did the Vesper get the PowerPoint on the computer?"

Everyone stared at him blankly, until something clicked in Kyle's mind. "Hacking?"

"Yes! And if we can get back to the main hall, I can trace the IP address, hack through his firewalls, and access his hard drive. Then we can see anything he has! Personal information, access codes… anything!"

More blank stares. "As long as this works… I'm game," Amy said. Rebecca and Ted bobbed their heads in agreement.

"Alright, let's go, before we change our minds," Rebecca said nervously.

* * *

><p>Amy knew that the Vesper would know their intentions for the journey to the main hall, so he would make an effort to capture as many of the Cahills as he could. The eight split into four pairs to prevent capture. Hamilton carried a wounded Alana, Kyle was restraining Natalie, Ted was accompanying Rebecca, and Amy went with Jonah.<p>

The Journey went, surprisingly, without event for most of them, but Hamilton lost Alana to the strange men. Jonah pulled out his now-small list and crossed her off.

"Better get to… hacking," Hamilton said.

While Hamilton was working on that, Rebecca pulled Jonah to the side. She looked evil for one second, then reverted back to her normal amiable expression.

"So, Jonah, tell me about yourself," she said. Jonah looked nervous. Light glared off his shaved head into Rebecca's eyes.

"Yo, I'm an international hip-hop singa, and I got my own gangsta show. My mom's also head of the Janus."

"OK, thanks."

* * *

><p>"Tell me about yourself, Ted."<p>

"I live in Oak Bluffs, Massachusetts, with my brother Ned, sister Sinead, and my parents. I have a college degree in law, and was featured, with Ned and Sinead, in a magazine article, calling us 'child prodigies.'"

"Thank you. You can go."

* * *

><p>"OK, OK, calm down, Natalie. Just talk to me."<p>

"NOOOOO! YOU COULD BE ONE OF THEM!"

"Yeesh…"

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, Rebecca, what's this about?"<p>

"Just investigating. Tell me about yourself, Amy."

"I live in Boston with my brother Dan, my au pair Nellie, and my uncle Fiske. Sometimes we come out here, where my grandmother lived. Everyone says I'm a bookworm."

"OK, good enough. You can go."

* * *

><p>"Can't this wait? I'm getting really close to breaking the last firewall!"<p>

"No! But just give me a basic rundown of your life."

"Live in Milwaukee with my family. Varsity athlete, computer whiz, former bully. People think I like Sinead."

Ted, trying to hack the laptop, made a face.

"Thanks, Ham."

* * *

><p>"So, Kyle, you doin' OK? Holdin' up?"<p>

"Yea. I know what you're gonna ask. I'm 16, live in New York, big Yankees fan. I wanna play first base for them some day. People say I'm a nice guy, unless I'm angry."

"Cool, thanks."

* * *

><p>I bet you forgot about Maria Zenette, right? (Unless you're AwesomeLucian, who is probably mad at me for not giving her a major role.)<p>

Anyway, time for her to shine.

When she was captured, she used an escape method used commonly by the Lucians. She flexed all her muscles, making herself as big as possible, while being tied up. However, her escape was hampered by the location of Yasmeen, Paul, and Jessica, which happened to be on top of her.

After a long while of wrestling them off, she finally shook off her bonds and stood up. Surveying the box they were in, she saw about thirty Cahills, plus a cat. She started untying people and shushing them. Any noise could give them away.

As soon as everyone was untied, Maria motioned to an exit on the ceiling of their prison. It had a latch on the covering, locking them in.

Maria hopped up on Jessica's shoulders, and, very cautiously and quietly, popped the latch. The door swung open.

Maria then motioned to Eisenhower and Reagan Holt, who slammed into the wall of the box with all their might. The box toppled over, and everyone made an immediate mad dash for the door.

They were out.

* * *

><p>"So, Hamilton, any luck?" Amy asked.<p>

"Just… about… got this last firewall down… Got it!"

But, unfortunately for our seven, the Vesper had done his hacking and wiped the computer clean. No hints there.

"You got anything, Rebecca?

"Actually, yes I do. I know who the Vesper is!"

"Who is it?" inquired Amy.

"Nobody move! On your knees!" interrupted one of them, wielding a gun. The Vesper had finally revealed himself.

"Just as I thought," said Rebecca.

* * *

><p><strong>The second-to-last chapter! Fear it!<strong>

**I think you can now figure out who the Vesper is. I put a hint in this chapter as to the identity.**

**Oh, when it says, "The Vesper had finally revealed himself," the himself refers to the Vesper, not his disguise person.**

**Anyway, that's all!**

**CK**


	5. Checkmate

Dan was the last one out. It was dark outside, and he could barely make out the silhouettes of the strange men. But the Cahills had already engaged them.

All over the field, Cahills were working together to take down the thugs. Punching, kicking, ripping? Mary-Todd Holt held an arm in her hand. Wires were sticking out, and Dan could hear the crackling electricity.

_Robots, _Dan thought. He looked over and saw a power line in the air. A wooden pole led up to it.

"Lily! Over here!"

Lily wasn't doing anything at the moment, so she jogged over to Dan.

"Help me up this pole! I've got an idea!" Dan cried over the din of battle.

"Wait, you'll need these," Lily said, guessing his intentions. She handed him a pair of insulated gloves.

"From Ned," she said. Dan nodded.

Lily boosted him up, and he reached the first rung. He started climbing up, intent on reaching the wire.

"Just don't look down!"

Of course, Dan looked down. And was scared out his mind.

_Be a ninja. Be a ninja. Be a ninja._

He looked upward, and resumed climbing.

Finally, he reached the wire. The gloves would protect him, so he grabbed the wire, and climbed out onto it. Pulling a pocketknife out of his pocket, he started slicing away at the wire.

It was no easy task, but finally Dan cut through the wire all the way. It swung, like the biggest and deadliest rope swing ever.

Lily had done her part on the ground. She had the Cahills maneuver the robots into a line, so when Dan came swinging down like Tarzan, he shouted for them to scatter, and the wire bowled the robots over. They were down.

Dan, fortunately, flew off right before the wire hit the ground, sparing his life. He landed in a pile of moss. He had a knot on his head, but was otherwise none the worse for wear.

A few minutes later, all the Cahills were congregated. Paul quickly shimmied up a tree, and called out to the others that he could see the mansion.

Dan immediately rushed towards the building. He had a feeling his sister was in trouble.

* * *

><p>"I knew it was you," said Rebecca. The others looked at her with annoyance.<p>

They were currently being held at gunpoint by…

Ted Starling.

"May I break the fourth wall, Amy?" asked Rebecca.

"Oh, sure, it's the last chapter."

"Thank you. Now, remember back in Chapter 3, when Kody showed up at the 'Vesper Budget Holding Facility?' That was after Ted escaped from the thug guys, but before we found him." Rebecca winked at JanusGirl101.

"But the real clincher was when, while I was grilling him, he said he had a degree in law. I quote Isabel Kabra in _Into the Gauntlet, _page 283, '… Ted, who used to draw such intricate architectural and engineering designs…' If he's such a good engineer, why would he pursue a law degree?"

"Well, it doesn't really matter. You guys are comin' with me," said Kody angrily.

But suddenly, there was a sound of breaking glass, and he was hit by a flying Madrigal.

"Someone order a rescue?" said Jessica.

* * *

><p>After Jessica took out Kody, the whole escapade was pretty much over. Reagan and Jessica high-fived outside the mansion. Apparently they had seen Kody holding the others at gunpoint, and Reagan had thrown Jessica as a last-ditch rescue effort.<p>

Kyle was a quick healer and had bounced back, but Alistair and Alana were still injured and were rushed to a nearby hospital, where they made a full recovery.

Natalie was still crazy, until Ian pulled a bottle of expensive perfume out of her purse, which had been stashed in a corner the whole time. One quick whiff and, "Whuh-where am I?"

The robots were all deactivated and recycled. Except for one head, which Nellie put on the hood of the Madrigalator.

Kody was carted off to jail, where he was placed in the same cell block as –of all people- Isabel Kabra.

Kyle found the real Ted tied up in a small mobile home near the shipping container/Cahill prison. Kody had been using it as a base of operations, and there were lots of Vesper secrets there. Jackpot.

"Looks like another case wrapped up," said Rebecca.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting at their tables about a week later. The Janus had just finished their play, and Amy was up on the stage, prepared to give a speech.<p>

"OK, so I was gonna come up here and talk about the Vespers, but I think that last week's attack taught us all what they're capable of. So we've got to expand our efforts and get as many Cahills on our side as we can. Only then can we defeat them."

Applause. Amy beamed and thought, _We can win this._

* * *

><p><strong>It's finally over! Yes, I am kind of sad though.<strong>

**Congrats to JanusGirl101 for correctly guessing Kody's disguise!**

**CK**


End file.
